


Cat-astrophe

by Bloomquist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Sahir&Diabo, Some Humor, There's a Cat guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomquist/pseuds/Bloomquist
Summary: In which a pair of Bills obtain an unlikely post-coital companion.





	Cat-astrophe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goofy_Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/gifts).



The shack was deathly quiet. Furniture was overturned through the main room and through the lounge, even the fish tank dribbling from the crack much to the chagrin of a panicked axolotl. It continued through the music room, spattered with mingling blood in red and black and soaking into the torn down curtains. The window was only remnants of it's former self, letting in the meek sunlight that drifted over the two inhabitants of the room.

“Diabo,” the smaller man panted, still lazily regenerating an arm that had been torn messily from it's socket.

A grunt escaped the other one as he finally sat up from where he appeared dead on the floor. His front was covered in cum and other mysterious fluids; It was hard to tell most of Sahir's from each other by anything but taste and they had nearly all spilled in their sexual altercation. A strong, dark back slumped against the wall beside the other with a relieved sigh.

Sahir slumped sideways, resting his head onto Diabo’s shoulder. Diabo returned the gesture, allowing his head to rest on the curls presented to him. From his other side, two small, damp, cold paws pressed into his leg.

“What.” Diabo said shortly, peering at the cat staring up at him. The smaller of the two glanced over, not bothering to hide the absolute mirth that curled into one of his signature smiles.

The cat seemed undeterred. It meowed loudly, breaking the post-coital peace between the two...now three of them. 

Diabo’s lips curled down in a perfect mirror of his lover’s expression and grabbed the cat by the throat unceremoniously. It gave another pitiful sound as it was thrown back in the direction of the window it had no doubt appeared from. From his other side, the smile turned into a fit of laughter - laughter that only increased in volume and intensity as the cat came back.

It bumped its head against Diabo’s bloody thigh, and this time was only deterred by a soft shove.

It tried a third time, and Diabo turned to Sahir’s rolling body for counsel. As expected, he was no help - In fact, he had located his kazoo and was now laughing through that instead.

Lovely.

Giving up, Diabo’s head slumped back against the wall behind him again and the cat continued its assault on his leg, thoroughly coating itself in whatever mixture of things it could with a content purr.

“I suppose we have a cat now.” he murmured under his breath, and the laughter only increased in intensity. Diabo turned back with an irritated look, waiting to be let in on the joke. After a minute, Sahir finally calmed down enough to reply “Let's feed it the axolotl.” between fits, finally evoking a peal of laughter from Diabo.


End file.
